Various forms of mobile vehicles have been heretofore provided for loading and transporting generally cylindrical loads. Some of these mobile vehicles have included rearwardly and downwardly tiltable load beds whereby the cylindrical load to be transported may be rolled up onto the load bed, but these previously known mobile vehicles have not been specifically designed for use in loading and transporting round bales.
Examples of previously patented mobile structures including some of the general structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 45,643, 51,294, 1,352,898, 1,823,380, 2,550,230, 2,934,229, 3,013,676, 3,415,400 and 3,424,362.